1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic articles and more particularly relates to medical articles having improved gas and liquid vapor barriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene (PP) has long been used in molding and extruding operations for articles such as plastic medical containers and films for the food packaging industry. Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) has more recently been used in molding and extruding operations for these articles. However, PP and PET are somewhat permeable to nitrogen, oxygen, and other gases and vapors. As a result, PP and PET containers are inherently subject to transmission of gases. As the medical industry begins to place increased emphasis on the use of plastic medical products, these permeability problems have become more acute.
In particular, evacuated blood collection tubes must meet certain performance standards. Such performance standards generally include the ability to maintain greater than about 90% original draw volume over a one year period, and gas permeability clearly is detrimental to this need. Moreover, materials must also be capable of being sterilized by radiation, and substantially avoid interfering with tests and analysis. Thus, materials for such containers not only must resist gas and liquid vapor permeability problems, but they must also meet several other requirements.
Various techniques have therefore been devised in an attempt to reduce gas and vapor permeability of containers fabricated from PP, PET and other resins. Such techniques include addition of inorganic fillers, coating the containers with resins having barrier properties, plasma chemical vapor deposition coating of inorganic materials, and blending, laminating or co-extruding the resins with barrier resins.
While such efforts have offered some improvement, the need to consistently meet high performance standards demands further improvement.